


浑事

by Loria_flo



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loria_flo/pseuds/Loria_flo
Summary: 先王大概没教好你，那么我要负点责任。





	浑事

飞鸟尽，良弓藏，狡兔死，走狗烹。过河拆桥本来是件平常事，算不得不光彩，但他那时候还没将这项本领练熟，所以才出了岔子。

此前并没有人教过我。艾斯卡勒斯为自己开脱。

和威尼斯城主议定新开的一条经商线，看起来能占利，但一路打点得当，也得费不少功夫，让卡普莱家负责新设立的几处交易口，然后将城西南角教堂旁边那片地以人居萧条的名义划出来，过段时间用作商铺租放，便能大捞油水。这样，卡普莱家的进项必然要缩水，而对方家主察觉后找上门来也是必然的了。

仆人跟他报告卡普莱伯爵来访后他等了一会儿才出来，为的是做好虚张声势准备。从厅后转出来，年轻的亲王理了理袖口，对来人诈聋扮哑：“什么事？”

卡普莱没答话，上上下下打量了他一番，好像之前没看清过似的。艾斯卡勒斯把手背到身后，心里排演扯好的那些谎：新的商线打通，贸易往来收益颇多，那块地没几个租户，让出来也没什么影响——

“你太心急了。”对方说。

他没料到对方是开门见山：“什么？”

卡普莱伯爵笑了一声，眼睛是直勾勾盯着他，没有半点喜色，向前走了一步：“把我手里的权力抽走，你要交给谁？蒙太古吗？”他们之前隔了几步台阶，卡普莱就一步步走上前去，瞧着他脸色冷下来，“蒙太古一家独大，你就不怕他们变成第二个曼奇尼？”

想起旧事，他猛地变了脸色，看到对方走得越来越近，冷硬开口：“你僭越了。”

卡普莱恍若未闻，没有半点以下犯上自觉，又或者太过自觉，自顾自说着：“利益受损的可不止卡普莱一家，里佐，科斯塔，布鲁尼，托纳托雷，虽然都是小族，但数量可不少，联合起来势力和大族几乎相当，更别提他们还都跟着卡普莱家，是忠心耿耿——”他表情骤然阴险起来，凑近了，几乎是贴着城主的耳朵，笑道：“殿下，你猜，我们敢不敢反你？”

说完他退开来，满意地看着对方因为震惊而发白的脸色。沉默片刻后，艾斯卡勒斯开了口，咬牙切齿的：“当真？我能拔掉曼奇尼家，也能拔掉卡普莱，你以为你能赢？”

男人因他的话皱了皱眉，很有些惊讶地看着他。口头上扳回一城，但脸皮已经是撕破，他决计不再和对方过多纠缠，转身要往回走，心下计较着要怎么在立足未稳局势下扳倒对方，同时拿些漂亮话搪塞过去：“今日事体你我皆是失态，伯爵不如先回去，就当这些没发生过……”

下一秒，他被抓住后颈，猛地向下施力，狠狠砸在了桌子上。

“你干什——”他惊骇不已，下意识想撑起身子，但对方的手仍牢牢按住颈椎，桎梏住他，疼痛和眩晕让他使不出力气。

“到底还是太年轻了，”声音在头顶冷冷响起，“也许当初不该答应的，选你二哥也比你好，至少那个窝囊废还有点自知之明，不会给我添这些麻烦……”

他伏在案上愤怒地喘息，拽住攥着他后颈的手想扭脱开，反被抓住腕节扯过来，将两手在背后交错，然后是他的腰带被扯了下来，皮革缠上去穿绕收紧，牢牢地绑缚住了。

“你想干什么！”他口不择言起来，择出对方的全名叫骂，“你想谋君弑主吗？！以下犯上、意图不轨——你、你这是大不敬！你知道是什么罪？！来人！卫兵！卫——”

“你真要叫？”他猜对方在狞笑，同时裤子被拽住猛地一扯，皮肤暴露在空气里，一只手撩起上衣下摆，摸到大腿上，像什么冰凉滑腻的蛇类攀附上来，激起大片颤栗。

新任亲王立马噤了声，他听过那些风言风语，不怀好意的暗自揣测，他不希望传言坐实，至少不要让别人知道传言坐实。“你不要——”他压着嗓子喊，那威胁听起来却像是要恸哭，他又被自己的怯懦激怒，反抗得愈发激烈，接着被揪住头发抬起来又砸了一下，这回真的有血流下来，他没了力气，只得徒劳喘息。

“先王大概没教好你，那么我要负点责任。”卡普莱伯爵这样说道。

要教他什么？他脑里昏昏沉沉，如同置身梦境。外衣长摆被撩起来，堆叠在背上，两边臀肉被掰开，后穴处受到湿热液体滴落触感――上边被随便吐了口唾液，手指匆匆涂了涂，按进去一个指节便抽出来。他听到衣料拆解的声音，然后一根粗硬的阴茎顶到穴口，没作半点停留，直接生生捅了进去。他猛地一激灵，从胸腔里弹出一声闷响，被虐待的肛口肌肉抽搐着绞紧，但对方不为所动，狠狠向前一顶，直插进去。

他感到撕裂的疼痛，被击溃的括约肌痛到麻木，肛口湿漉漉的，血，流血了吗？借着不知道不知道是不是鲜血的润滑，埋在他体内的凶器动了起来，抽出来再撞回去，破开层层叠叠无用的肠壁褶皱，往甬道深处捣去。卡普莱的喘息悬在他头顶，忽远忽近的，胯骨和阴囊撞上他臀肉，皮肉碰撞发出闷声，额上和身后的伤口随着血压一下下作痛，令他想要呕吐。艾斯卡勒斯渐渐意识到这是个什么境地：他在自己的办事厅里，被他曾经最信任的臣子强暴。

卡普莱伯爵操着他所拥戴的这位亲王，掐着对方的腰用力干进去，泄愤般撞击抽插。他确实是在泄愤，为这天的公怨，也为往日的私仇。“那么远……你把她送到那么远的地方，她一个人……你等于是卖掉了她！”他狠狠开口，盯着身下死尸般一动不动的人，“……你怎么狠得下心？”

伏在桌上的青年肩膀抽动了一下，大概是听见了他的话有所反应，然后慢慢地抖动起来，从喉咙里发出类似打战和哭泣的声响，过了一会儿，他才意识到他是在笑。“既然这样……”对方含糊地说了什么。他把那人翻过来，看到他流血的额头，因发笑而涨红的脸颊，癫狂的眼睛和嘴角。艾斯卡勒斯仍然在笑，他说：“……既然这样，谁都……别想……得到她！”

男人因他发癫模样皱眉，接着扬手狠狠扇了他一耳光。力道之大让他头歪到一旁，耳内嗡鸣，但他还是忍不住要笑，他知道对方生气了， 这个人就是这样，越是恼得很，脸上越没有表情。

然后他就笑不出来了。卡普莱阴沉着脸盯着他，从他体内抽出来，换了手指在里面按压摸索。被揉过内侧靠上一点时，一道电流窜上脊椎，令他遽然一抖，不可置信地瞪大了眼睛。还没反应过来，腺体就被隔着肠壁疯狂攻击，身体很快因为刺激发抖发热，脖颈涨得通红，对方从容地用空闲的那只手去解他上衣扣子，掀开两襟让胸膛暴露在空气里。

他没工夫去想自己看起来是什么样子，阴茎勃起，双眼失焦，衣衫不整，料想也不该是什么正经模样。“殿下，您知道您现在看起来像什么？”卡普莱抽出手，随意在他腹上抹了抹，“您像个婊子。”

阴茎重新顶了进来，滚烫的温度几乎灼伤他，每次抽插都碾过那一点时，艾斯卡勒斯才明白刚才远不算最可怕的刑罚。双手被他自己压在腰后，只能小幅度扭动，大腿肌肉绷起来却只能夹住对方的腰，张开嘴也只是发出类似哭喊的呛咳，如他所说，他果然像个婊子。等他射在自己肚子上，精液甚至溅到胸口时，他实在忍不住哭了出来。

撞击越来越快了，对方紧紧握住他的髋骨，干得又急又狠，然后低吼一声，俯下身，额头几乎抵上他锁骨处赤裸的皮肤——但并没有碰到，在他里面射了出来。

这场侵犯结束后，行凶者给他解开了手腕上的束缚，还特意将他散开掉落的衣服重新拉回系好，像仔细打扮一个玩具布偶，他也像一个玩偶一样任对方摆弄，眼睛转向一边盯住虚空。末了，又给他擦淌满眼泪的脸颊，最后对方在仍旧湿漉漉的左颊上落下一个吻：“您大概知道该怎么办了，殿下。”

在那之后他有至少一周称病不出，理由是染了风寒。这也不算假话，他确实发起了烧，有三四天没法下床，甚至错过了礼拜。在床褥间被高热和伤痛折磨到思维溃乱，胸肺像破旧风箱一样呼扇，空气都成了毒药灼伤皮肤，他像被逼到斗笼角落的困兽，脑海里充满狂乱的挣扎。

我要赢。他想着，我必须要赢，我付出了那么多，绝对不能在这时候失败，绝对不能——

他还有蒙太古，他亲手扶持起来的家族，现在势力还不够大，但已经在扩张，加上威尼斯，他可以给玛姬写信，她一定会原谅他，她会帮他的，玛姬总是能帮他，他跟弗洛伦萨的帕奇家的一位伯爵有些交情，还有曼图亚，吉拉迪诺曾经是他父亲的旧属，应该可以为他所用，只要，只要——

“啪！”脸上落了一耳光，清脆的一声，左颊上立刻浮起一片掌印。“不识好歹。”卡普莱狞笑着，眼里燃着冰冷的怒火，“你想要我死呀？”

他张了张嘴，想争辩什么但没有说出来，尚未完全清醒的脑中一团乱麻，但也够他理出点头绪来。也是，毕竟卡普莱家盘踞在维罗纳城中也有几个世代，布下的眼线料想不会比他少。对方找来，想是已经截断了他递出的消息。

他向后退了一步，脚跟碰到自己常坐的那把椅子，面前人伸手，扯住他前襟，向后推了一把，艾斯卡勒斯就跌坐在上面，仰头和居高临下的男人对视。

卡普莱俯下身，凑近了看他，仔细审视他的脸，盯着他眼睛说：“你得坐这儿，坐好了，这城主的位置，你得坐好了，是不是？”

对方身形太过宽大，挡住光线，将他笼罩在一片阴影里，他几乎要屏住呼吸，惶恐地看向面前的人。他们离得有些太过近了，他看到对方褐色的眼睛，略显凌乱的胡茬，挑起来的眉毛，本能令他躲避视线，但伯爵明显不许他遂意，冷笑着问：“是谁让你坐在这儿？是谁让你统治这座城？”

他没答话，于是刚刚有些冷却下来的地方又挨了一巴掌：“是谁帮你弄死了你的哥哥们，让你这幺子也能登上王位？”

他被逼出回答：“是、是你……”

又被猛地扇了一耳光，这次是右脸：“大点声！”

“是你！”他喊了出来，声音像秋虫似的急急打着颤。

卡普莱看起来终于满意了，直起身来俯视他。他以为羞辱终于结束了，但对方伸手去解自己的裤腰，他发现这才刚刚开始。

男人的性器暴露在他眼前，他目光扎在上面，内心颤栗起来，一阵阵晕眩冲击到大脑，他明白自己将要遭遇什么，但仍抱有一点绝望的挣扎，祈求这一切不要发生。

“舔。”对方说。

他咽了口唾沫，慢慢向前凑过去。他没有办法，他逃不开，他避不掉，什么都不会改变现在的局面，没有什么能救他，任何人，任何事。所以他眉头皱起来，尾稍无比委屈地撇下去，带着欲泣的受难神情张开嘴，将阴茎含了进去。

他的烧还没退完，口腔里是滚热的，吞到最深时喉口发生呕吐反应，唾液从舌下疯狂涌出来，引得不住地吞咽，呼吸因某种显而易见的原因颤抖。技巧有够糟糕，除了含着什么也不会做——一等一的新手。

等那根湿漉漉的，泛着水光的阴茎从他唇舌间拉出来，热气蓬发地直直指着脸，他看起来已经丧失所有信心，绝对不敢再来第二次。总算是有点长进，没有立马哭出来，虽然噙着泪的样子也实在算不上刚强。他试探搭手上去，没挨打，看来是被允许的。握着来回捋了几把，他张开嘴去吸吮龟头，下意识去咬住茎身，牙齿微微压进皮肉才反应过来，赶紧用嘴唇垫在中间。惶恐地抬头向上看时对方并没有什么表情变化，但手抚上脸时他还是吓得一抖，连忙将柱身含进去，前后移动着吞吐。

被按住后脑时他松了口气，总算回到被强迫者的身份，能从压得他眼前发黑的羞耻中逃出，那么粗暴摆弄脑袋的行为也几乎可以原谅。男人每一次都捣得很深，不管不顾地撞进来，插出响亮的水声，开始他还撑得住，但后来就只顾把嘴张到最大，下颌酸痛，几乎要脱臼。他被顶弄得喘不过来气，涨得通红的脸上涕泗横流，口水也乱七八糟涂满下巴，可头晕目眩使他根本顾及不了形象，两手紧紧揪着对方衣角保持平衡。

万幸最后卡普莱决定射在他脸上。被揪着头发后撤，湿哒哒的龟头蹭在脸上时他还没反应过来，迷蒙着抬起头，精液淋上来时才吓了一跳，连忙闭上眼，感到温热的液体洒到面孔上。

他的鼻子堵了，下巴还没能合上，就从微张的嘴里呼吸，睁开眼睛时精液粘连着从眼睫上掉落，顺着面颊淌下去，弄脏了领口的衣服。

“我……”他试着开口，仍旧酸痛的喉咙和下颌使他声音沙哑，吐字模糊，“我现在还不能动任何一个家族，对吗？”

“对。”卡普莱沉默了几秒后回答，深深看了他一眼，“您学得很快。”

之后有很长的一段时间他没再有什么动作，要静静等到虎视眈眈盯着他的人放松警惕，等他们相信这年轻的亲王是无毒的蛇，没有爪牙的虎，连着线的傀儡，根本不懂怎样摆布他人。卡普莱同他各退一步，装作无事发生，心照不宣扮演亲贤纳谏的君主和忠心耿耿的臣子。

他到底学会暗中使作，在城里布下更多眼线，获悉他们的一举一动，像他父亲从前一样在书房里一坐就是一天。

开始他试着挑起科斯塔和布鲁尼之间的争端，这件事他尽力做到隐秘，也并没有闹到多大，只是让两家存下芥蒂。没有人来找他麻烦，于是下一步他让里佐跟蒙太古起冲突，借后者的势力打压前者的生意。被牵连的布鲁尼以为有卡普莱从中作梗，转向亲近蒙太古家。

科斯塔的家业被交到个浪荡子手中，倒省了他不少事，等到托纳托雷被卷入与曼奇尼旧党相干的叛案中，卡普莱伯爵终于来找了他。

艾斯卡勒斯早已做了千百种准备，等着对方开口。卡普莱还是不肯坐下，不远不近站着，语气冷淡得不像是来求情：“托纳托雷并不知道曼奇尼残余所谋，虽有牵连，不至叛国。”

“与叛党往来，甚至藏匿其人，按律应与叛党同罪。”他回答，仔细观察对方的反应，“您的妻兄与曼尼奇有牵连，这时您还为他求情，难道不怕惹祸上身？”

卡普莱没做什么辩解，过了一会儿才简单地说：“您拥有卡普莱家的忠诚。”

他问：“我该怎么相信您？”

对方重复他的话：“您该怎么相信我？”

他看着面前的人，没移开目光：“前几日我读历史，讲到图里努斯向东方行军时，被巫师盖乌斯挑拨，以为勇士加里波第背叛了他。加里波第立刻跪下来亲吻图里努斯的脚背，向天主发誓他永远忠于图里努斯。至此，图里努斯和加里波第重归于好，盖乌斯被烧死在火刑架上——伯爵阁下，不知您对此怎么看？”

伯爵没有回答，牢牢盯着他，目光锐利。他心跳如擂鼓，但仍坚持和对方对视，这种事情就是这样：要么你驯服他，要么你被咬死。

僵持了一段时间后，卡普莱终于动了，他走上前来，走到坐着的人面前，掀起衣袍前摆跪了下去，手按在地上，低下头将吻落在年轻亲王的脚上。

他喉结滚动，咽下所有的兴奋和颤栗，几近着迷地看着跪伏在他脚边的人头顶发旋，却没留意对方动作，被勾起裤脚，吻在赤裸的脚踝上。

亲王因此而猛地抖了一下，还没从惊吓中回过神来，男人已经顺着小腿攀附上来，隔着布料烙下一个个轻吻。

无可避免地来到两腿之间时，他动也不敢动，脸色红得像醉了酒，愕然看着那人鼻尖漫不经心蹭在腿根，过了一会儿他才发现他是在嗅闻。敏感部位被状若轻拂地碰蹭，灼热的吐息喷上去发麻发痒，对方偏过头好让他瞧清他确实是亲在上面，在这诡异到极致的情景下，他算得上是寡廉鲜耻地勃起了。

“我知道你想干什么，”卡普莱甚至舔了上去，舌尖一触旋即离开，然后抬起头，威胁似的低声开口，“你想给我套上链子，栓在脚边当做你的一条狗——”

伯爵仍跪在地上，按着他大腿，一手伸上去按住他后脑压下来，一直到能凑到耳边：“我告诉你，你想都别想。”

在他迟钝地意识到应当为此生气时，对方已经要离开了。他急切地想要撂下什么狠话，但一时什么也说不出来，只好选择了一个陈旧话题：“你……卡普莱家最好安分守己，不要有什么僭越之举……你以为你能赢？”

卡普莱停下步子，转回来看他，这时他倒显得谦卑起来了，远远朝他行了个十分周全的礼。“不，殿下，”他说，“从一开始我就不以为我能赢。”

那时候他一点儿也不明白。

从威尼斯回来后，坚持到跨进里厅的门，他就撑不住了，跌到地上再也站不起来，是管家把他扶进去，然后把睡在马车上的茂丘西奥抱下来。躺在床上时，亲王久违地梦到了以前。

他看着玛姬梳头发。

整齐密布的梳齿咬进黑色波浪里，毫不费力地拉下来，浪头崩塌，弹了一下又恢复原状，然后周而复始。

梳好了她就开始从首饰盒里挑东西，一个一个在头上比划，她有很多那种玩意儿，有成群结队的傻瓜争着贿赂她，她就像松鼠一样囤积了许许多多装饰品。玛姬挑了一对翠玺耳环，和她眼睛相近的颜色。

他用脚跟蹬住凳子边缘，抱起自己的膝盖，把下巴放在上面。玛姬开始挑项链了，项链比耳环更难挑，但玛姬一点儿也不累。玛姬怎么不累呢。

他呼出一口无聊的长气，说：“我想当亲王。”

玛姬停下动作，转头看了他一眼，再转回去时带着笑意，她望着镜子说：“可你有三个哥哥，而他们每一个都还活得好好的。”

他眨了眨眼睛，弯起嘴角，笑容在脸上蔓延开来，他看着玛姬，玛姬也忍不住笑起来。他们越笑越厉害，他笑得从椅子上跌下来，玛姬笑得扑倒在梳妆台上。

“玛姬，玛姬。”他跌跌撞撞走过去，他的姐姐张开怀抱迎接他，好让他跪下来埋身到她怀里。他环抱着玛姬的腰，脸颊贴在他柔软的胸脯上，金黄空气温暖地包裹着他们，他希望时间就此停驻。

等他在喷池旁边找到茂丘西奥，卡普莱已经半蹲在台阶边，在同幼小的男孩说话，看起来极有耐心地等着对方的回答。他几步跨过去，将男孩扯起来，哄着要他走开：“乖，茂丘西奥，到花园里玩好吗？鸢尾都开了，去看看好么？”

茂丘西奥懵懵懂懂地跑走了，望着他背影消失艾斯卡勒斯才转过来，听到面前的人讲：“原来名字是叫茂丘西奥。”他没说话，默默看着前方，又听到对方说：“他也有一双绿眼睛。”

他只感到戒备：“你想干什么？”

卡普莱露出笑来，大概意图缓和气氛，但在他看来全是不怀好意：“没什么，刚巧我有了一个女儿，不知殿下可愿意同我做儿女亲家？”

他脸猛地拉下来，语气冰冷：“不。没可能。你想都别想，我不可能把他给你。”

“玩笑而已，殿下。”对方扯了扯嘴角，带了点恶劣意味开口，“可惜是个男孩，是不是？”

他很想冲上去揪住那人领子在脸上狠狠揍一拳，但到底忍住了，从鼻腔里挤出一声冷哼，嘲讽似的讲：“你给你女儿起了什么名字？你会叫她玛乔瓦吗？——至少，你可以整天念这个名字了？”

卡普莱脸上笑容登时消失，果然被触到冒犯领域，沉下目光冷冷道：“我不会叫她玛乔瓦。”

对方大概还想说什么，但最终也没有说出来，显然再在旧事上纠缠不休大概又有什么麻烦事发生，他们互相硬邦邦地告别致意，算是实实在在的不欢而散。

茂丘西奥在一个旧房间里找到许多大小不一的精致妆匣，里面收着各类玩意儿，珠翠，首饰，雕件，泛黄画像，还有干了的玫瑰，被分门别类装进贴着标签的盒子里。他想起玛姬的一个小小爱好：她是个收藏家，专好收藏人心碎片。标签几近脱落，上面写着的人名已经似乎是很久远的事，到如今很多事情都变，记忆也和字迹一样模糊了。

“这是什么？”茂丘西奥问。

“没什么，”他回答，“浑事。”

**Author's Note:**

> “你可以叫我玛姬，但有其他人在的时候要叫我玛乔瓦。我只让你这么叫我。”


End file.
